Dyskusja użytkownika:Mathaeus
Witaj na mojej stronie dyskusyjnej. Kliknij tu, aby rozpocząć nowy temat. ---- __TOC__ Mikiapole3 15:19, 28 paź 2007 (UTC) Grafiki Witam. Widzę, że wgrywasz dużo zdjęć. Postaraj się nadawać im odpowiednie podpisy z linkami do artykułów oraz licencje. Jeśli sam zrobiłeś zdjęcia, użyj albo , jeśli zdjęcie pochodzi z Wikipedii, użyj , gdzie jeden to źródło, a dwa to autor. Mikiapole3 08:54, 28 lis 2007 (UTC) E-6 Ok, trochę się zapędziłem. Wszystkie linie ekspresowe miały stub (zresztą chyba niepotrzebnie; zmienię to) i nie zwróciłem na to uwagi; mea culpa. PS. Gdy piszesz u kogoś w dyskusji, podpisuj się proszę czterema tyldami. Tak jest łatwiej i szybciej odpowiedzieć. Pozdrawiam Whiteman 15:08, 13 gru 2007 (UTC) Przekierowania Wielkie dzięki za odpowiedź ;) Radeom 17:18, 14 maj 2008 (UTC) Grafika:1104-724.jpg Wierzę, ze to zdjęcie przedstawia autobus 724, ale z niego w żaden sposób to nie wynika. Niestety chyba trzeba będzie zrobić inne zdjęcie... Mikiapole3 16:31, 9 cze 2008 (UTC) No faktycznie trochę widać :). Cóż, póki co niech zostanie, ale jak będzie tylko jakaś możliwość to dokonam(y) podmiany. Mikiapole3 20:54, 9 cze 2008 (UTC) Ulice we Włochach Hej. Mam takie pytanie bardziej prywatne - skąd bierzesz informacje na temat nazw ulic we Włochach zanim zostały przyłączone do Warszawy? Jest na to jakieś źródło czy strona w internecie? Byłbym wdzięczny za informację :). Mikiapole3 12:12, 17 cze 2008 (UTC) Nowy admin Witam. Użytkownik Whiteman proponuje, aby "...w obliczu bardzo pokaźnego wkładu w rozwój Warszawikii, by Kakarakakowi przyznać uprawnienia sysopa - oczywiście jeśli będzie tego chciał. Jest osobą wiarygodną i mocno zaangażowaną..." Ja przychylam się do tej propozycji, więc pytam się o Twoją decyzję co do tej sprawy. Mikiapole3 08:59, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) :Gratuluję. Zostałeś dziś mianowany administratorem Warszawikii. Mikiapole3 14:34, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) ::Ja również gratuluję. Z tej okazji przekazuję słowa, które przekazano mi w podobnej sytuacji: "Używaj swoich praw mądrze!" Pozdrawiam Whiteman 17:16, 20 lip 2008 (UTC) Artykuł na medal Aha, faktycznie. Dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi, już poprawiłem (nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, abyś sam to poprawił :) ). Mikiapole3 18:14, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) :Spoko. Jak chcesz, zawsze możesz to zrobić zamiast mnie, ja się nie obrażę, bo będę miał mniej do wstawiania :). I sorry za podwójne wpisanie się. Mikiapole3 18:19, 1 sie 2008 (UTC) Gratulacje Witam. Chciałem poinformować i pogratulować tego, że twoje zdjęcie Ursynowskiego Fortepianu dostało się do prasy, m.in. tutaj. Co prawda nie jest to jeszcze strona GW, ale być może. Strona podpisała nawet autora i źródło. :) Mikiapole3 07:34, 19 sie 2008 (UTC) Udostępnienie prac Witam. Zauważyłem, iż tutaj istnieją już artykuły na temat najnowszych stacji metra. Na Wikipedii nie zostało to jeszcze napisane. Podjąłem się pewnego projektu na Wikipedii, w związku z którym mam pytanie: Czy mógłbyś udostępnić swoje zdjęcia stacji metra? Jeśli chcesz się ze mną skontaktować to podaję GG: 6007998 lub mail: inedit@vp.pl Pozdrawiam, Inedit PS. Czy posiadasz konto na Wikipedii? Kapliczki Przypadkowo mi się skasowały. Już odtworzyłem. Mikiapole3 18:04, 30 lis 2008 (UTC) Schamty rozmieszczenia Przyznam szczerze, że te schematy robiłem w Paincie :). Odpowiednie wyskalowane, tak aby nie trzeba ich zmniejszać w artykule, i ustawione w rogu wyglądają jak widzę chyba nawet nieźle :). Można by ich trochę porobić, choć to niestety czasochłonne zadanie. Mikiapole3 22:04, 5 gru 2008 (UTC) Mapki ścieżek rowerowych Taką mapkę dla całej Warszawy wgrał jakoś na samym początku Hani, ja ją sobie ściągnąłem i teraz korzystam. Mikiapole3 17:28, 11 sty 2009 (UTC) Linia... To jaki sposób proponujesz. Właściwie teraz niemal każdy autobus ma inaczej opisane to jaki typem linii jest, a ja stosuję wszędzie ten sam sposób aby to jakoś usystematyzować. Mikiapole3 19:04, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Rozumiem. Zaraz po feriach szykują się spore zmiany, więc po nich można już zacząć :). A propos typów to mam tendencję to wprowadzenia skłądającego się z jednego lub dwóch rozbudowanych zdań, więc widziałbym formę typu "197, linia autobusowa zwykła, kursuje...", nie wiem jak ty to widzisz. Mikiapole3 19:15, 28 sty 2009 (UTC) Czerwińska, Karkowski Witaj. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego usunąłeś oba hasła. Obie osoby były cenionymi specjalistami i przez przeszło 20 lat pracowały w CZD - który jest warszawskim szpitalem, znanym i cenionym w Polsce. W Warszawie żyli (Czerwińska w Falenicy, a Karkowski na Żoliborzu). Oprócz pracy w CZD np. dr Karkowski prowadził również prywatną praktykę na Waliców, był również kierownikiem poradni neurologi w CZD. I związku z tym, utworzyłem obie noty biograficzne, gdyż uważam, że były to ważne osoby i hasła spełniały kryteria haseł biograficznych. Ponadto podałem też źródło, aby można było sprawdzić treść haseł (owe nekrologii by od różnych osób, instytucji w tym władz CZD). Pozdrawiam --Witold1977 12:08, 31 maj 2009 (UTC) :Dzięki. Oczywiście, że będę się starał je rozbudować; ale to niestety wymaga czasu. Na razie dokonałem tylko kosmetycznych zmian. Nie chcę stosować przymiotników (np. ceniony, wybitny), bo to nie dobrze wygląda w notach. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i pozdrawiam --Witold1977 16:01, 31 maj 2009 (UTC) P.S. Od dłuższego czasu zbieram się do stworzenia noty ks. Konstantego Rosińskiego, bo to była dość interesująca i zasłużona postać dla kościoła w Warszawie (będąc emerytem, od 1985 mieszkał na Lokajskiego). Omnibusy Witam.Zwracam się z propozycją utworzenia artykułu o omnibusach konnych w getcie warszawskim. W getcie kursowały linie omnibusowe: A,B,C.Je też można by było opisać. Informacje o omibusach konnych w getcie znajdują się na stronie www.trasbus.com Aleja Rodowicza Fakt. Sam mam co do tego wątpliwości. Póki co umieściłem, a z czasem zdecyduje, czy zaliczyć to do dekomunizacji, choć najpewniej masz rację, że nie powinno się zaliczyć. Mikiapole3 15:33, 26 cze 2009 (UTC) Aktualizacja Witam.Proszę Pana o uaktualnienie listy najaktywniejszych użytkowników. Dymitr 20:26, 26 cze 2009 (UTC) :Do Kakaraka: Dymitrowi chodzi zapewne o tą listę. Rozwija menu z lewej (Społeczność-->Najaktywniejsi użytkownicy) i nie widzi siebie. Zaraz mu to wyklaruję. Szemrany 21:00, 26 cze 2009 (UTC) Kategoria:Statystyki Skoro skasowałeś już szablon:liczba, to skasuj też kategorię STATYSTYKI. Smerf 21:09, 5 lip 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hmm, nie znałem nawet takiej możliwości :). Z tego co się teraz zorientowałem, to rollback ma uprawnienia: "Szybkie cofnięcie edycji użytkownika, który jako ostatni edytował jakąś stronę". Rozumiem, że o to chodzi. Jeśli tak, to się zgadzam i mogę przyznać te uprawnienia. Mikiapole3 10:31, 10 lip 2009 (UTC) oznaczenia linii tramwajowych Dlaczego usunąłeś oznaczenia linii tramwajowych, które zamieściłem? Dymitr 14:23, 16 lip 2009 (UTC) Przebudowa Witaj!. Proponuję przebudować artykuły o przystankach komunikacyjnych w Warszawie.Podaję tu przykład artykułu o przystanku z Szczecinwikii: Przykład artykułu o przystanku w Szczecinwikii i dla porównania Przykład z Warszawikii Dymitr 16:54, 3 sie 2009 (UTC) Mapa fotografii Witam. Czy jest jakaś możliwość edycji "Mapy brakujących fotografii" przez innych użytkowników? (w instrukcji pisałeś coś o Google Earth)? Nie chcę Ci po prostu za każdym razem głowy zawracać. Jak nie ma, to możesz z niej usunąć Przyczółek Grochowski i Rów Zerzeński. Szemrany 18:15, wrz 14, 2009 (UTC) Dyskusja:Tramwaje Serdecznie dziękuję za odpowiedź Dymitr 13:46, paź 3, 2009 (UTC) Grafika MSI Skąd bierzecie zdjęcia rejonów MSI jak np. to Plik:Służewiec MSI.png Przydałyby mi się takie dla Wilanowa - Zawady i Kępa Zawadowska - chciałem zrobić na ten temat hasła. Marek.M 19:28, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Biurokrata Hej, Kakarakak. Od pewnego czasu noszę się z zamiarem przyznania ci, za zasługi dla Warszawikii, statusu biurokraty. Jeżeli się zgadasz, zostaniesz biurokratą ze wszystkimi uprawnieniami w najbliższych dniach. Mikiapole3 20:28, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) Zajezdnie autobusowe Nie wiem na ile oznaczenia ZTM i MZA są prawdziwe, jednak w wielu przypadkach są dwa, więc wprowadzają zamęt. Prosta nazwa "zajezdnia autobusowa Chełmska" unika tego błędu i jest prostsza w odnalezieniu. Mikiapole3 19:58, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Zapis "wg ZTM" można szybko usunąć, co do przekierowania "Woronicza (zajezdnia autobusowa)" to zostawiłbym je z tego względu, że jest nadal często używane (jest to choćby standard na Wikipedii) i często linkowane, zwiększa też szansę znalezienia żądanego obiektu. Tak miu się przynajmniej wydaje. Mikiapole3 20:09, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Aha. Zasadniczo powinniśmy trzymać się jednego standardu. Jeżeli uważasz, że "Woronicza (zajezdnia autobusowa)" będzie lepsze, to zrobimy tak. Mikiapole3 20:16, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Zawsze można dodać artykuł typu "pomoc" z linkiem na głównej stronie, jak szukać artykułów. Ale w Googlu ten sposób raczej działa, często nasze strony wyświetlają się tuż za Wikipedii albo i nawet przed. Mikiapole3 10:50, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, trzeba to poruszyć na Zapleczu i poddać głębszym przemyśleniom. Będzie to nas kosztować sporo pracy. Mikiapole3 16:45, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Zobaczymy. Przejdźmy już do tego tematu na zapleczu. Mikiapole3 18:21, mar 12, 2010 (UTC) Szablon:Pętle Wilanów Dodałem te tabulatory, żeby wyglądało to bardziej estetycznie. Dlaczego je usunąłeś? Marek.M 19:32, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Pytanie Witaj, Na jakiej licencji najlepiej wrzucać zdjęcia Warszawy wykonane przez mnie? Która licencja najbardziej by wam pasowała? Kubek15Dyskusja 17:40, cze 29, 2010 (UTC) Że co? To ja się staram, jeżdzę po Białołęce i robię zdjęcia specjalnie dla was a wy mi je kasujecie? Jedyna szansa na porządne zdjęcia Białołęki i właśnie ją straciliście! Gratuluję głupoty, przecież na miniaturkach jakość była bardzo dobra. Chciałem dobrze, to i tak mi kasujecie. Straciłem dobrą godzinę po to, żeby mieć nic nie warte zdjęcia na komputerze? Pamiętaj, że nie tylko ty jesteś na tej encyklopedii, odwiedza ja (nie edytując) wielu ludzi, i oni też chcieliby się dowiedzieć, jak dana ulica wygląda. Przecież jakość wcale nie jest słaba, jak dla mnie wszystkie zdjęcia ulic wyszły bardzo dobrze! Mogę je wrzucić z powrotem, bo to przecież strata tylko w tej chwili jest... Kubek15Dyskusja 10:56, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) : * perspektywa zdjęcia jest przechylona NIE * zdjęcie jest rozmyte NIE * widoczność fotografowanego obiektu jest słaba NIE * warunki oświetleniowe przy fotografowaniu były niekorzystne (mgła, ciemność) NIE * zdjęcie objęte jest prawami autorskimi NIE * na zdjęciu znajduje się obiekt wstawiony za pomocą komputera (podpis, znak wodny, fotomontaż) NIE * obiekt nie znajduje się w Warszawie lub nie ma związku z Warszawą NIE Na wszystkich zdjęciach, oprócz tych dotyczących ośrodka sportu nie pasuje żadna z tych zasad! Kubek15Dyskusja 11:16, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) ::W takim razie nie będę wam robił zdjęć, bo nie mam zamiaru kupować sobie aparatu fotograficznego za grube pieniądze, bo "perspektywa jest przechylona". Kubek15Dyskusja 11:36, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Park Kaskada Mógłbyś mi przywrócić Park Kaskada (przystanek autobusowy) do jakiegoś brudnopisu? Poprawiłbym na zarówno autobusowy, jak i tramwajowy i wrzucił pod Park Kaskada (przystanek). Z góry dzięki.Kubek15Dyskusja 15:23, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) prof. Ławnik Co z moim 3 /trzecim wpisem o prof. Ławniku, dlaczego został zlikwidowany , wraz z całą stroną? TD * Warszawika to nie encyklopedia PWN czy Encyklopedia Britannica, więc i dane są inne , takie jak napisałem. Tekst jest jego ucznia, to nie suche dane tzn data i miejsce urodzenia i śmierci , tytuł naukowy , napisane prace i „ .''' ” Właśnie takie podają encyklopedie typu PWN. To co napisałem jest znane jego uczniom /tych z lat 60 tych, a nie tych co łapią tylko niesprawdzone sensacje/. W mojej notatce są i dane typowo encyklopedyczne. Jeżeli pan uważa te „charakterystyczne typowo gawędziarskie” za zbędne to proszę je pominąć , a pozostałość zamieścić. Ja i moi koledzy uważamy notatkę za dobrą. Pozdrawiam TD Moja nieobecnosc Hej. Czy moge nie Ciebie liczyc, abys na czas mojej nieobecnosci (do 19 wrzesnia) choc troche zadbla o strone glowna Warszawikii? Dzieki :) Prosto z Tallinna. Mikiapole3 14:03, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) Veturilo, wiki Saluton. Piszę do Ciebie bo podobno wymyśliłeś nazwę Veturilo. Czy miałbyś ochotę przyjść do radia (w warszawie) i opowiedzieć w audycji o Warszawiki, Veturilo i esperanto? Audycja jest robiona na CC-BY. Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusa) 10:26, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) ZTM a SKM Dlaczego zmieniasz na stacjach i przystankach kolejowych SKM na ZTM? Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 09:47, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Rozwijając myśl, przecież przewoźnikiem jest Szybka Kolej Miejska, a ZTM zajmuje się jedynie koordynacją przejazdów oraz płacenie za przewozy. Nie bardzo rozumiem, dlaczego na stacjach zatrzymują się pociągi ZTM, jak te pociągi nie należą do ZTM. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 09:52, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) :Częściowo to prawda, ale w przypadku zespołów przystankowych nie podajemy nigdzie, że należą one do ZTM, tylko że zatrzymują się na nich tramwaje i autobusy. Na stacjach kolejowych zatrzymują się pociągi – można więc rzec, że w ogóle zbędne jest podawanie jacy przewoźnicy się na nich zatrzymują. Tym bardziej, że na większości są to dwie te same spółki. Co najwyżej można rozróżnić pociągi podmiejskie (bo SKM-ki też takimi są) oraz dalekobieżne w przypadku ważniejszych dworców. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 10:12, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Tych kierunków to ja bym się w ogóle pozbył, ale może można wstawić do artykułu rozkłady jazdy nie tylko ze stron ZTM, ale też Kolei Mazowieckich? Wtedy informacja byłaby pełniejsza. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 11:00, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Szablon:Data Powinniśmy Ci wszyscy przyznać jakiś medal (ja mogę wyciąć z ziemniaka ;-) ) za te wszystkie zmiany, poprawki i aktualizacje, które '''chce Ci się wprowadzać. Naprawdę, ogromny szacunek za taką pracę, którą wykonujesz tutaj od kilkunastu dni! Gdyby nie stara-nowa krew, większości z nich pewnie byśmy nigdy nie wprowadzili! :) Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 13:42, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) :Zdecydowanie się zgadzam, trzeba się złożyć na medal :) Innowacji nigdy dość, myślę, że powinniśmy też zgodnie z twoją propozycją pogadać o współpracy z administracją Poznań Wiki - tam też mają sporo ciekawych funkcji. Przy okazji - nie lepiej w szablonie data dać na samym końcu każdej daty dopisek "roku" tak jak to mamy we wszystkich artykułach? ;) Kubek15Dyskusja 20:58, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) Urlop Czołem! Od 19 do 27 maja przebywam na urlopie, będę na Malcie, gdzie co prawda będę miał dostęp do Internetu (uda się zapewne rano zrobić nowe wiadomości), ale ponadto wiele czasu nie będę miał Proszę więc waszą trójkę, najbardziej zaangażowanych w tej chwili użytkowników, o wzięcie opieki nad całym dziełem! Pozdrawiam! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 06:30, maj 19, 2015 (UTC) Bardzo dziękuję za zaopiekowanie się :). Widzę, że po tygodniowej nieobecności będę musiał sporo ogarnąć, co się pozmieniało! Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 05:34, maj 28, 2015 (UTC) Współpraca Witaj, na czym polega nasza współpraca z Przewodnikiem Wikii oraz encyklopedią Jeżowe? PS. Ta druga nawet wywaliła nasze logo ze strony głównej. BartekBD (dyskusja) 18:27, maj 19, 2015 (UTC) Szablony do linii nieistniejących Dlaczego wstawiasz nowe szablony z rozkładem jazdy do linii nieistniejących (np. 505)? --BartekBD (dyskusja) 20:59, maj 21, 2015 (UTC) Język wtyczki FB Poszperałem i jedyne co znalazłem, to to: https://pl.forums.wordpress.org/topic/zmiana-jezyka-wtyczka-facebook-box. Niestety to działanie jest na zupełnie innym poziomie, jakieś rozwiązanie musi istnieć na poziomie samej Wikii, bo tu skorzystałeś jedynie z przygotowanego przez Wikię szablonu. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 15:58, maj 28, 2015 (UTC) Możemy poprosić o pomoc kogoś z Wikii, tam na pewno mają specjalistów. Mikiapole3 (dyskusja) 17:22, maj 28, 2015 (UTC)